


Vielen Dank, dass Sie mit der Deutschen Bahn gereist sind

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Starring:, aber dann in der Deutschen Bahn, die üblichen Bahnansagen, ein Ehepaar namens Horst und Gudrun, ein erstaunlich aufgeweckter Lokführer, kann eine Bahnverspätung romantisch sein?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: ... und auf Wiedersehen.Auf der Fahrt von Hamburg nach Berlin setzt sich ein junger Mann mit wunderschönem Lächeln neben Matteo. Mit durch die Verspätungsansage kommen die beiden ins Gespräch.





	Vielen Dank, dass Sie mit der Deutschen Bahn gereist sind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Thank you for travelling with Deutsche Bahn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880314) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint)

> Inspiriert von einer langen Bahnfahrt durch halb Deutschland, und im Anschluss daran geschrieben. Schreiben ist die beste Bewältungsstrategie, oder? 
> 
> Übereinstimmungen mit lebenden Personen/reellen Bahnansagen sind rein zufällig.

_„Meine Damen und Herren, wie Sie wohl eben selbst feststellen konnten, ist unser Zug außerplanmäßig zum Halten gekommen. Im Streckenabschnitt vor uns befindet sich ein anderer Zug der leider technisch bedingt nicht weiterfahren kann. Wir bitten um etwas Geduld.“_  
  
Der Zugbegleiter räuspert sich.  
  
_ „Dear Ladies and Gentlemen. Because of a technical problem with a train ahead we have stopped. Please be patient.“_

Die ältere Dame gegenüber seufzt genervt und dreht sich um zu ihrem Ehemann, der die Broschüre mit den Fahrzeiten offen vor sich liegen hat.  
  
„Das ist ja genauso schlimm wie auf der Hinfahrt. Weißt du noch, Horst, da haben die uns doch mit dem Taxi... Wie kommen wir denn jetzt nach Leipzig? Horst?“  
  
Ihr Mann, Horst, schlägt leicht mit der Handfläche auf den Tisch  
  
„Jetzt hör mal auf damit. Wir haben 45 Minuten in Berlin, das sollte doch wohl reichen. Mücke zum Elefanten, das machst du. Ich schau gleich einmal auf dieser App nach, wozu haben wir uns denn so ein neumodisches Telefon angeschafft?“  
  
Die ältere Dame bekommt leicht feuchte Augen und pflichtet ihrem Mann zögernd bei. Sie kauert sich in ihrem Sitz zusammen und greift zu der Bahnzeitschrift, als würde sie sich damit von der Welt abschotten und so dem bösen Blick ihres Mannes entweichen können.  
  
Matteo ist es immer noch unangenehm, wenn er einen Streit in der Öffentlichkeit mitverfolgen muss, wie unterschwellig er auch ist. Es erinnert ihn zu sehr an seine Eltern. Sein Vater, der immer verbissen seiner Mutter Kommentare über das Abendessen machte. Seine Mutter, die ihre Tränen nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte und sich mit der Hand immer wieder über die Augen wischte. Die eiserne Stille, die dem Ganzen folgte. Da war ihm das Schreien teilweise lieber. Dabei wurde wenigstens ausgesprochen, was die beiden voneinander hielten und konnten sie sich danach auch wieder einigen. Aber zuletzt sprachen sie überhaupt nicht mehr miteinander: Seine Mutter vergrub sich tagelang in ihrem ‚Nähzimmer‘, in dem auch ein Gästebett stand, und sein Vater kam spät abends mit einer Fahne nach hause. Manchmal blieb er auch bis zum nächsten Tag weg. Damals fühlte es sich so an, als würde ihr Streit nie ein Ende nehmen.  
  
  
_„Meine Damen und Herren, das Problem mit dem sich in dem Abschnitt vor uns befindenden Zug konnte behoben werden. Daher können wir unsere Fahrt in Kürze fortsetzen.“_  
  
  
Wenige Sekunden später setzt sich der Zug auch wirklich wieder in Bewegung. Die Häuserschluchten Hamburgs ziehen langsam an den staubigen Fensterscheiben vorbei. Es rattert unangenehm, als hätte der Zug selbst noch nicht ganz begriffen, dass es wieder weitergeht. Der Mann neben Matteo steht auf.  
  
Wer nimmt denn den ICE nach Berlin, um eine Station in Hamburg umzusteigen? Wäre da die U-Bahn nicht wesentlich sinnvoller?  
  
So lässt er Matteo mit dem älteren Ehepaar zurück. Der Vierersitz war nicht Matteos erste Wahl, aber wer keine Sitzplatzreservierung hat, kann sich nicht beschweren.  
  
Der Hamburger Hauptbahnhof hat schon etwas zu bieten. Es ist zwar sehr umständlich, das Gleis mit schwerem Gepäck zu wechseln, aber die verschiedenen Schnellrestaurants und die Helligkeit des Gebäudes machen viel her.  
  
„Horst, weißt du noch, wo wir einmal nach Frankfurt sind von Hamburg aus? Wo wir den Helmut und die Elvira besuchen wollten?“

Horst gibt nur ein leises Brummen von sich und ist weiterhin in seinen E-Reader vertieft. Die Schrift ist so groß, dass Matteo kaum die Wörter erkennen kann.  
  
  
„Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?”  
  
Neben dem Tisch steht ein junger Mann mit dunklen, dicht gelockten Haaren _ – _in denen könnte man so schön seine Finger verknoten – und aufmerksamen braunen Augen. In denen könnte man fast versinken, so tiefgründig sind sie. Und das Grübchen in seiner Wange, wenn er schmunzelt –  
  
„Also, ich kann mich auch woanders hinsetzen, wenn es hier nicht geht..“  
„Äh, nein, klar.“ Matteo hustet. „Geht.“  
  
Er macht eine verkrampfte Handbewegung, die einladend aussehen soll.  
  
Vollidiot.  
  
Der Mann streift seinen schwarzen Reiserucksack ab und setzt sich auf den Platz neben Matteo. Aus dem Rucksack holt er ein Macbook und einen Kopfhörer, den er sofort aufsetzt.  
  
Weg Interaktionsmöglichkeit. Wäre eh nichts draus geworden. Der Kerl hat bestimmt Besseres zu tun als mit einem Typen zu reden, der so schwer von Begriff ist, dass er eine halbe Minute braucht, um die Frage, ob der Sitzplatz neben ihm frei ist, zu beantworten.  
  
Schon seit er in Hamburg Dammtor eingestiegen ist, spürt Matteo ein unangenehmes kribbeln unter der Haut. Seine Hände zittern leicht, und das nicht nur wegen der zu hoch aufgedrehten Klimaanlage. Horst und seine Frau streiten sich immer noch, diesmal darüber, dass die Frau ihren E-Reader nicht zum Umblättern bringen kann. Am Fenster fliegen die Felder vorbei, nichts mehr als kurze Farbflecken vor der Scheibe.  
  
Es wäre so gut, jetzt die Augen schließen seinen Kopfhörer aufsetzen zu können, um die Außenwelt wenigstens teilweise abzuschalten. Doch er hat ihn nicht dabei. Der liegt genau da, wo er ihn heute morgen zuletzt gesehen hat: auf dem Schuhschrank in Jonas’ WG. Gemerkt hat er das genau in dem Moment, als der ICE nach Berlin in Dammtor einfuhr.  
  
Vollidiot.  
  
Das einzige, was ihm jetzt bleibt, ist zu versuchen, die Zeit mit Schlafen zu verbringen. Was meinte seine Psychologin?  
  
Ein. Aus.

Ein und wieder aus.

Ein. Und. Wieder. Aus.  
  
  
  
  
Quietschen. Rattern. Ein Ruck, und die Bahn bleibt stehen. Matteo schlägt verschreckt die Augen auf. Neben ihm sitzt leicht verschwommen der Mann und arbeitet an seinem Laptop. Nach ein paar Mal Blinzeln meint Matteo, eine Filmbearbeitungssoftware zu erkennen. Der Mann schaut nicht ein Mal auf, so tief ist er in seiner Arbeit versunken.  
  
Etwas später ertönt die Ansage:  
  
_„Meine Damen und Herren, wir sind nun wiederum zum Halten gekommen. Es gibt ein technisches Problem am Streckenabschnitt vor uns. Leider liegen momentan noch keine genaueren Angaben vor. Wir bitten um etwas Geduld.“_  
  
Der Mann hat den Kopfhörer angenommen. Bei der holprigen englischen Ansage sieht is ganz so aus, als könnte er sich sein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Dann lacht er lautlos.  
  
Für eine Sekunde hält die Welt an. Wie könnte sie sich auch weiterdrehen? Sie bräuchte erst eine Sonnenbrille, mit der sie sich vor dem blendenden Lächeln des Mannes schützen kann. Oder noch besser, sie könnte bei jedem Lächeln kurz eine Pause einlegen, da dieses eigentlich ihre Aufgabe erfüllt.  
  
Wunderschön. Das ist das einzige Wort, dass ihm durch den Kopf geht. Wunderschön ist sein Lächeln.  
  
„Gudrun, jetzt lass doch mal das Gezappele. Das bringt uns auch nichts. Lass mich doch mal das Telefon anschalten.“  
  
Der Mann räuspert sich.  
  
„Wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann…?“  
  
Die Frau, Gudrun, schaut ihn erleichtert an. Bestimmt denkt sie sich jetzt, dass es doch noch freundliche Menschen auf dieser Welt gibt, und dass Matteo, der auf der ganzen Fahrt noch kein einziges Wort mit dem Paar gewechselt hat, ein Zeichen für die Verrohung der Gesellschaft ist.  
  
„Das ist aber lieb von Ihnen, junger Mann. Mein Mann und ich sind heute morgen von einer Kreuzfahrt durch die norwegischen Fjorde zurückgekommen, wissen Sie. Wir hatten auf der Hinfahrt schon so schreckliche Probleme. Und jetzt wollten wir im Anschluss noch meine Schwester in Leipzig besuchen. Aber die Deutsche Bundesbahn lässt uns wie schon so oft im Stich. Horst, das nächste Mal fliegen wir, ich hab’s dir doch schon gesagt. Die Flüge...“  
„Gudrun, jetzt ist aber mal gut. Wie sollen wir denn da fliegen? Und die Idee mit deiner Schwester war doch schon wesentlich besser, als heut abend noch nach Ulm zu fahren.“  
  
Der Mann schluckt und fährt nervös mit den Zeigefingern am Rand seines Laptops entlang.  
  
„Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht mit den Zugverbindungen helfen?“  
„Herzlichen Dank, aber ich glaube, wir sehen uns erst einmal selbst um. Die Bundesbahn sollte doch dafür aufkommen. Und wenn sie uns ein Taxi bereitstellt.“  
  
Horst nickt resolut. Die Sache ist für ihn geklärt. Neben ihm schaut Gudrun verstohlen auf ihren E-Reader.  
  
Der Mann greift nach seinem Kopfhörer, verfehlt aber und der Kopfhörer hängt plötzlich unter dem Tisch. Mit einer Reaktionsfähigkeit, die er nur selten an den Tag legt, schafft Matteo es, den Kopfhörer in die Hand zu bekommen. Er hält ihn dem Mann hin.  
  
„Oh, danke.“  
  
Der Mann greift nach dem Kopfhörer und für einen Augenblick liegt seine Hand über Matteos. Sie ist warm. Ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit breitet sich in Matteos Körper aus. Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Die Wangen des Mannes sind leicht gerötet. Könnte es denn sein, dass es ihm ähnlich geht?  
  
Dann verlassen die Augen des Mannes seine und streifen nach unten.  
  
„Du hast da rechts eine Wimper.“  
  
Matteo fasst sich an die rechte Backe.  
  
„Nein, mein Rechts, also dein Links, also ich meine, da links neben deiner Nase.“  
  
Matteo könnte sich an die Stirn schlagen.  
  
Vollidiot.  
  
Schließlich findet er die Wimper.  
  
„D-danke.“  
  
Der Mann lächelt und zuckt unbeholfen mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ist immer so ‘ne Sache mit den Richtungsangaben. Passiert mir auch ständig.“  
  
Matteo hat die Wimper immer noch am Zeigefinger. Die Wimper hier wegzublasen ergibt keinen Sinn. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass sie auf Gudruns E-Reader landen würde. Und damit tut er keinem einen Gefallen.  
  
Behutsam streicht er sie an seinem Hosenbein ab und bläst in ihre Richtung. Halbes Glück ist besser als gar keins.  
  
Aus dem Mund des Mannes kommt ein Geräusch, dass sich verdächtig viel nach Kichern anhört.  
  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin leider für sowas gar nicht zu haben. Mein einer Kollege ist immer entsetzt, wenn ich ihm sage, dass mir egal ist, unter welchem Einfluss mein Sternzeichen steht.“  
„Kein Problem. War auch nur ‘ne Wimper.“  
„Also nee, ich fand es voll süß, wie du das grad gemacht hast.“  
  
Und prompt röten sich die Wangen des Mannes. Hat Matteo da richtig gehört? Hat der Mann wirklich süß gesagt?  
  
„Also ich meine das nicht abwertend oder so, ich kenne einfach nicht sehr viele, die das so machen würden. Hab mich da grad komisch ausgedrückt, tut mir Leid.“  
„Nein, voll in Ordnung. Nur etwas länger her, dass ein Typ das zu mir gesagt hat.“  
  
Das letzte versucht er so leise zu sagen, dass nur der Mann, nicht aber die das Ehepaar, es mitbekommt. Er weiß selbst nicht, woher er den Mut nimmt.  
  
Die Augen des Mannes gehen weit auf, und er lacht.  
  
„Na dann.“  
  
Der Mann beißt sich auf die Lippe.  
  
Wie es wohl wäre, jetzt, in diesem stillstehenden Zug den Mann zu küssen? Seine Hände in den dichten Haare zu vergraben? Sich sogar, wenn der Tisch es zulassen würde, auf seinen Schoß zu setzen?  
  
Matteo hustet. Die Gedanken sind abwegig, nie im Leben würde so etwas passieren, noch dazu würde das Ehepaar gegenüber noch mehr in Panik versinken, als sie es eh schon tun.  
  
„Also.“  
  
Der Mann schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Fangen wir nochmal von vorn an. Ich heiße David und nein, ich mache nicht grundsätzlich gutaussehende wildfremde Menschen in der Bahn an.”  
  
Humor hat der Mann auch noch. David. _David._  
  
„Äh, Matteo.“ Er fährt sich durch die Haare, bleibt aber mittendrin stecken, da er sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gebürstet hat.  
„Also mich juckt dieser ganze Esoterik-Müll jetzt eigentlich auch nicht. Ist nur ‘ne Angewohnheit, das mit der Wimper.“  
„Hey, vor mir brauchst du dich nicht rechtfertigen! Ich arbeite in der Filmbranche, ich bin da ganz andere Sachen gewöhnt.“  
„Echt?“  
„Ja, klar. Also, ich kann dir jetzt nicht direkt ein Beispiel geben, aber ich hab da als Regieassistent echt schon viel gesehen. Das hat man mir an der Uni nie gesagt.“  
  
  
David arbeitet also schon. Natürlich arbeitet er schon. Nicht jeder ist wie Matteo.  
  
„Und was machst du so?“  
  
Ja, was macht er eigentlich? Versuchen, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Nach drei abgebrochenen Studiengängen studiert er das, was er eigentlich nie machen wollte: Geschichte. Aber es war das Fach, in dem er in der Schule halbwegs gut war. Romanistik wäre einfach zu schmerzvoll gewesen. Und was, wenn sein Italienisch so schlecht war, dass selbst die Sprachlerner besser waren als er?  
  
  
„Ich-, ich studiere. Geschichte.“  
„Geschichte... Hast du eine bestimmte Zeit, die dich besonders interessiert?“  
„Also… Ich finde das Aufkommen der faschistischen Bewegung in Italien sehr interessant, weil die Geschichte ja dort noch heute so stark weiterlebt, und von einigen Italienern als was Positives gesehen wird.“  
  
  
Eine dieser Italiener ist die beste Freundin seiner Großmutter; gerade wegen seiner Familie interessiert er sich so für das Thema. Es ist aber genug von ihr entfernt, dass sein Vater ihn nicht aus jeder Zeile in seinen Nachschlagewerken vorwurfsvoll anstarrt.  
  
David setzt gerade zu einer Antwort an, als erneut eine Bahnansage knisternd aus den Lautsprechern ertönt:  
  
  
_ „Meine Damen und Herren, hier spricht Ihr Lokführer. Wie Sie vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, stehen wir nun schon sehr lange auf dieser Strecke. Das liegt daran, dass eins der Gleise leider bei der Durchfahrt eines Güterzuges einen Schaden erhalten hat und deswegen unbefahrbar ist. Daher sind wir genötigt, rückwärts bis zur letzten Weiche zurückzufahren und auf das gegenüberliegende Gleis zu wechseln. Dafür muss ich unseren 360 Meter langen Zug einmal durchqueren und nach der Weiche wieder zurücklaufen. Diese wird voraussichtlich weitere zehn Minuten in Anspruch nehmen.“_  
  
  
Matteo schaut David in die Augen und zusammen prusten sie los. 

Länger als geplant in Davids Nähe Zeit verbringen zu müssen ist alles andere als eine schlechte Nachricht.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Funken fliegen! Hättet ihr Interesse an einem weiteren Kapitel? Das hier ist mein erster Versuch etwas romantisches zu Schreiben, daher freue ich mich über jede Art von Feedback ❤
> 
> Soundtrack zu der Geschichte: _Baltus_ von Gundelach


End file.
